Unforgivable
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: What would happen after the party in "I Only Have Surprise For You"? Well, Mac has a few things to say to Bloo and it won't be pretty. No slash or pairings. It's sort of a best friend break-up kind of situation.
1. Chapter 1

_I watched this show for years until it was cancelled. After watching the episode about Bloo tricking Mac on his birthday, that really bugged me. I think what Bloo did was unforgivable. I just hope I didn't make Mac sound too harsh. I guess I wanted it to be powerful. I'm gonna do a second chapter, but not for a while; so kinda bear with me until then.  
I do not own Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends or any of its characters.  
Hope you enjoy reading this!_

Chapter 1: Too Far

Pranks...they've been used by all for many generations. They can be really funny...or really hurtful. While some minor pranks can be enjoyable and fun, some people use serious pranks and nearly go too far; some even lose friends because of this. That kind of situation is about to happen at the Fosters House. It was Macs birthday and Bloo wanted to surprise him; unfortunatly, Mac hates surprises, especially birthday parties for him. When he thought they were making a surprise birthday party for him, Mac decided to sabotage everything: Gifts, decorations, etc. However, it was revealed to be a party for a 4-year-old imaginary friend named Artie and everyone blamed Mac for this. So, to make it up for the little guy, Mac decided to throw a surprise party and even dressed up like a clown. When it looks like that all is well, Artie is actually revealed to be...Madame Foster! And "Arties" party was actually Macs party. When Bloo explained what he did, Mac tried to run after him, but he tripped and fell in the birthday cake. With everyone laughing and Bloo being smug, Mac decided that he has had enough!

Mac ANGRY: SSSSSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUPPPPPP! That's it! I'm leaving!

The room fell silent as Mac tore off his clown costume (F.Y.I. He had his regular clothes underneath.), wiped away the mahe-up, took off his clown shoes, and proceeded to storm out of the room. Bloo looked at him with a kind of questioned look before he tried to stop him. He walked up behind him and puts a hand on Macs shoulder.

Bloo confused: Hey buddy? Why are you-

Suddenly, Mac pulled away from his "best friend".

Mac hissed: Don't touch me and don't talk to me ever again! I'm going home!

Bloo actually looked shocked when he said that. Then, Frankie went up and knelt down in front of Mac.

Frankie concerned: Mac, now try to calm down-

Mac mad: No! I'm not gonna calm down because all my friends here just did a new low in practical jokes! I can't believe you all did this to me!

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Mac.

Mac furious: I said I didn't want a party and, apparently, no one even bothered to listen to me! You made me feel bad for wrecking Arties party..or should I say Madame Fosters party?

Madame Foster nervous: Well, you see boy-

Mac upset: And Bloo! You made me look like a total idiot! This was your lowest blow yet! What kind of friend are you?

Goo calm: But Mac, all he wanted to do was make you happy.

Mac scoffed: Huh! Yeah right! Most of the time, he gets me into trouble and makes me miserable! His "happiness for me" was just a big fat lie! Well you know what? Bloo is no longer my best friend and he never will be, again! In fact no one in this house is my friend anymore!

Everyone was shocked! Did Mac just say he didn't want to be their friend anymore! This was serious!

Mr. Herriman: Now see hear Master Mac-

Mac serious: No, you see hear! I don't care if you keep Bloo or put him up for adoption! Heck, I don't care if a mean bully took him in! I am never coming back to Fosters ever again for the rest of my life!

Everyone shocked: *Gasp*

Wilt worried: But Mac, I'm sorry, you can't really mean that?

Mac: I'm serious, Wilt! I'm going home and I WILL NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! EVER!

Eduardo sad: Noooooo! _Senor _Mac! Don't leave!

Mac just ignored everyone as he walked away. But, before he got to the stairway, Bloo grabbed Macs arm.

Bloo worried: Buddy, please don't go! I didn't mean to make you leave!

The boy turned around and gave his former best friend a furious glare.

Mac angry: It's too late, Bloo! I don't ever want to see you near me again! And if you try to take me back, I'll put on a permanent restraining order! Now, for the last time, GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

With all his might, Mac gave a very hard shove to Bloo until the imaginary friend fell on the floor very hard! He ran downstairs and out the front door..never to walk in again. Bloo pursued, but the boy was just too fast for the imaginary friend to follow. After Bloo fell again, he called out for Mac.

Bloo shouting: Mac, wait! Come back! I'm...I'M SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!

He laid there on the ground for a good 10 minutes before getting up and slowly walking back to Fosters. Bloo just lost his best friend in the whole world...and all because of a joke, set for a birthday party. When he came back inside, everyone was so sad for Bloo; heck, even Mr. Herriman felt sorry for the little guy. Bloo locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, staring at the picture of him and former best buddy goofing off. He even skipped his favorite supper (not that everyone else had much of an appetite after what happened). Bloo, then, started crying over the picture frame.

Bloo sobbing: _Sob!_..What have I done? _Sniff!_...I lost my best friend! _Sob! Sob! _And now I'll never see him again!

Meanwhile, there was a child crying for his best friend, too. He, too, carried a photo identical to Bloos. He also locked himself in his room all day, leaving his loved ones worried. He held the picture close.

Boy crying: _Sniff!_ I'm sorry, Bloo! _Sniff! Sniff!_ I'm so sorry!

Now that his friend won't be there to back him up anymore, will Bloo finally be put up for adoption? And will Mac ever forgive him?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay people! This is the conclusion to Mac and Bloos story! I know you've been waiting for this chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, but it took me a while to get this going. I also hope that it's not too weird or anything. Like I said, this is best friends stuff. No yaoi, pairings, or anything like that. Well, I hope you enjoy this final part!_

Chapter 2: Making Amends

It has been nearly 3 weeks since the birthday incident at Fosters and Bloo still feels depressed. Normally, Mac and Bloo would just forget the whole thing and be friends again...but not this time; another thing out of the ordinary is Mr. Herrimans attitude towards him. Usually, that rabbit would be happy that Bloo would be calm, quiet, and up for adoption, but he's also distraught about poor Mac and Bloo. It's just not the same. Bloo confined himself in his room until Wilt came in with an envelope in jis hand.

Wilt: Hey buddy. Sorry, but you okay?

Bloo slowly shook his head: Not even close, Wilt. What do ya want?

Wilt sighs: Well, a letter came for you in the mail today. I'll see you later, okay?

He handed Bloo the envelope and left the room. After Bloo opened it, he saw a note inside and began to read.

"Dear Bloo,

I know you're probably still upset, but I want to talk to you. Meet me at the park at 4:00 today. I promise to make things right for the both of us.

Mac"

Bloo couldn't believe it. Mac wants to talk to _him_? He didn't know whether it was a dumb prank or if it's real. Well, considering how he's felt for the past few weeks, he didn't care about what would happen. So, Bloo went early at about 3:55 and sat on a bench to wait for him; 5 minutes have gone by and Bloo began to think that the whole thing was hopeless, until Mac showed up and sat at the end of the bench. They didn't look at each other, though.

Bloo: Hey.

Mac: Hey.

Bloo sighs: You wanted to...talk or something?

Mac nodded slightly: Uh-huh. I'm guessing that you do, too?

Bloo shrugged: Yeah. Mac, I...I'm sorry for what I did to you on your birthday. I didn't mean to make you upset like that. I should have never played that joke on you. I'm so sorry; but...I understand if you hate me forever.

Mac shook his head slightly: I don't hate you, Bloo. In fact...I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have blown up like that. What you did to me was unforgivable, but I didn't mean to make you or anybody miserable with my...reaction to the party.

Bloo scooted a little closer to Mac.

Bloo: You didn't. Actually, everyone is kinda worried about you. They keep wondering if you'll ever come back to Fosters. Even Mr. Herriman is a little concerned about you.

Then, Mac scooted a little closer to Bloo until they were next to each other.

Mac groaned: Bloo, this is crazy! I know I didn't like that trick you did to me, but I don't want to live without my best friend in the whole world. Will you forgive my for being such a jerk?

Bloo smiled slightly: Of course pal. Will you forgive me for...what I did to you?

Mac sighed: Well, it might take a while for me to truly forgive you, but...yes.

Bloo smiled: Buddy.

Mac smiled too: Pal.

The two hugged for a long time and were finally happy after everything that they've been through. Mac and Bloo went back to Fosters and Mac apologized to everyone. Everybody forgave him and was glad that Mac was their friend again and Madame Foster, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman let him keep his deal to see Bloo every day, as long as he still visits him. Afterwords, everyone threw a little party (With Macs permission.) to celebrate his return. Looks like Mac and Bloo will try to keep their friendship together and hope that nothing will ever seperate them again.

THE END


End file.
